herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shazam Lightning (DC Extended Universe)
Darla Dudley is one of the three tetartagonists (along with Pedro Peña and Eugene Choi) of the 2019 film Shazam!, the seventh installment in the DC Extended Universe. She is the youngest of all of the orphans living in the Vasquez household. She was portrayed by Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley and by Meagan Good as Shazam Lightning. Biography Darla grow up in foster home with her foster parents Victor and Rosa Vasquez, along four other foster, Mary Bromfield, Freddy Freeman, Pedro Peña and Eugene Choi. Despite not being biologically related to her foster siblings she loved them all dearly. In 2018, around Christmas time, Victor and Rosa brought a new foster sibling for her, a runaway named Billy Batson, Darla then welcomed Billy to the house, even making a welcome sign for him, but Pedro left some of his weights on them. The next day, her school, Fawcett Central, Darla wished Billy good first day at school, but he tells her she doesn't have to as they are not really siblings, which makes Darla sad, then she walks away as Freddy attempts to comfort her. Later that day, when school ends and Darla and her siblings begin to head home, Freddy is almost hit by a truck driven by bullies the Breyer brothers, Brett and Burke, which leaves a scratch on the paint of the truck. Then they blame Freddy for scratch and begin beating him up, Darla and her other siblings try to defend him but they are unsuccessful. After they taunt Freddy for not having a mother Billy stand ups to them by hitting him with Freddy's crutch, briefly gaining the upper-hand, before being chased by them into a subway station, Darla and the other help Freddy up. Later that night, Darla tries to help as everyone searches for Billy, who disappeared after the fight with the Breyers. Then when Darla is woken up from her sleep when Freddy and a man dressed up like a superhero enters her room. The man uses super-speed to cover her mouth, but Freddy tells him not to as seems like he is going kidnap her and make Darla more scared. The man takes his hand off Darla's mouth and identifies himself as Billy, who was given the powers of a wizard Shazam after the fight. After Billy says the wizard's name he turns back into his normal self. Billy and Freddy tell Darla she can't tell anyone about Billy being a superhero, despite Darla not being good at keeping secrets, Darla wonders why and then Billy tells that good sisters keep secrets, and Darla agrees to keep Billy's secret. As Billy and Freddy have by making videos of Billy testing his powers and posting them online, making Billy an internet pheromone, then one night Darla and her family talk Billy, as Pedro and Eugene find him ridiculous, Billy and Freddy get into an into argument about if what he's doing is really heroic, which confuses the rest of family, then Rosa asks Darla why so she's quiet, and she tries her best not tell them Billy's secret by saying she's eating. One day after Billy arrives home after a fight and is scolded by Victor about the choices he's be been making, Darla and her siblings watch TV. However, when Mary, Pedro, and Eugene see a news report of Freddy talking to Billy as his superhero avatar, they become suspicious, then Mary, who was saved Billy earlier that day and he talked about how he knew so much about her, Mary comes to the conclusion that Billy is the superhero, much Darla's happiness as they have figured it out by themselves. Then they all go upstairs to talk to Billy after Victor is done scolding him. They tell Billy about his real parents, his father is prison and his mother lives two subways stops away and she has been using her maiden name which is why he didn't find her. After Billy heads out to see his mother with Victor and Rosa following while Darla and the rest of her siblings stay behind in case Billy returns. However, Darla then hears knocking on door, thinking it's Billy she opens the door only to find Freddy with Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, a man who was offered the Wizard's powers as a child but was rejected for being tempted by the demons known as the Seven Deadly Sins, now empowered by the Sins and wanting to gain Billy's powers, at the door and she and her siblings are taken hostage Sivana. When Billy returns to the house agrees to give Sivana his powers to project Darla and the rest of his sibling, Darla begs not do it but he tells her his to because it's what a good brother would do. Darla and the rest of her siblings then follow Sivana and Billy to the Rock of Eternity to help Billy. After evading Sivana and returning to Philadelphia with Sivana following them, they end up at a Christmas Village carnival and Sivana threatens all the people there. While Billy tries to fight Sivana, Darla and her siblings try help by getting Sivana to release all the sins, after discovering he needs them in his body to keep his powers, but Darla and her siblings, except Mary at first, are captured by the Sins. After Sivana and capture Darla, Mary, Pedro, Eugene, and Freddy, Sivana tries to make Billy gave up his powers threatening to kill Darla. When it appears Billy is going to gave Sivana his powers, he remembers how the Wizard told to him find others to share his powers with, he gets hold of the Wizard's staff and tells his siblings to grab, and say the wizard's name. After Darla and her siblings say Shazam's name, they are transforms into superhero versions of themselves, and Darla discovering she has superhuman speed. Darla and her siblings then work together to fight Sivana and the Sins and save the people at the carnival. Darla then works together with Pedro to save the people on a Ferris wheel that was damaged by Sivana, while Pedro uses his super strength to hold up the Ferris wheel, Darla uses her speed to save the people on the ride. Then Darla saves a Santa Claus who being attacked by one of the sins, then, thinking he is the real Santa, Darla tells her name and that she's been good, which confuses him. After Billy tricks the final sin, Envy, into leaving Sivana's body, and removes the Eye of Sin from Sivana, the sins are imprisoned again, Darla, Billy and the rest of their siblings are hailed as her heroes by the people at carnival. After they return the Eye of Sin to Rock of Eternity, which they make new their lair, Darla and her siblings enjoy Christmas dinner, and do the grace which this time Billy joins in, have learned that his mother intentionally abandoned him, and finally accepts them as his family. Later during lunch period at school, Darla and her siblings sit with Freddy, despite having separate lunch periods, and when asks Freddy asks her for explanation, she does not reveal anything, then Billy shows up in cafeteria as in his superhero form, telling everyone that he and Freddy are best friends and Freddy taught everything he knows about being a superhero, then he reveals invited Superman to have lunch with them as well. Gallery Images Image-asset.jpeg|Darla with her foster family. Shazam_Family_(DCEU).jpg|Darla as Shazam Lightning and the Shazam Family Trivia *One of her actresses Meagan Good co-starred in the 2005 teen horror movie Venom with D.J. Cotrona, one of Pedro's actors. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Kids Category:Superheroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Magic Category:Theatrical Heroes